


You'll be Back

by Gracie_P8



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crack, Erik being a yandere, Gen, Hamilton References, Humor, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: When push comes to shove, I will drop a chandelier on the audience to remind you of my love...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	You'll be Back

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES BEFORE READING:  
> -This takes place after "Wandering Child" and before "Point of No Return"  
> -As the Phantom/Erik in this story, I imagined Hugh Panaro, who played him on Broadway, and because he gave me a "King George III" vibe. But of course, you're free to imagine the Phantom/Erik however you want!  
> -I DO NOT OWN HAMILTON AND PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR ELSE THIS CRACK FIC WILL BE CANON (and I would have prevented Love Never Dies from existing)

"Raoul, come back!" Christine cried as Raoul pulled her close protectively, shielding her with his own body as the flames licked at their skin… With a resigned sigh, the pair ran away to their carriage as the young vicomte gave orders to the coach man to take them back to Christine's apartment…

"Don't go!" Erik called before gritting his teeth and mumbling "Well, let me say this in a way that even _you_ will understand, _my Christine…_ "

_"You say… The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay…_

_You cry in your scarf which you lost in the sea when you see me go by…_

_Why so silent? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away!_

_Now you're making me mad! Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your angel of music…_

_You'll be back, soon you'll see, you'll remember you belong to me!_

_You'll be back, time will tell!_

_You'll remember that I served you well!"_

_"Curtains rise, chandeliers fall! We have seen each other through it all!_

_And when push comes to shove, I will drop a chandelier on the audience to remind you of my love!"_

_"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da dat dat da ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da dat dat da…"_

_"You say our love is draining and you can't go on…_

_You'll be the one complaining when I am gone..._

_And no, don't change the subject 'cuz you're my favourite subject! My sweet, submissive subject,"_

_"My loyal, loyal subject forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…"_

_"You'll be back like before, I will fight the fight and win the war!_

_For your love, for your praise and I'll love you till my dying days!_

_When you're gone, I'll go mad so don't throw away this thing we had!_

_'Cuz when push comes to shove… I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love,"_

_"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da!_

_Da da dat dat da ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da!_

_Da da dat— Everybody!"_

_"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da!_

_Da da dat dat da ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da!_

_Dat dat da ya da!"_


End file.
